SeparaciónDualidad
by Leia Elric
Summary: El Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido, la casa de Valle de Godric ha sido destruida, pero entre los escombros se esconde un milagro: Harry Potter sigue vivo y sus padres también. AU Dumbledore manipulador Voldemort maldito ¿Harry Potter incompleto? ¿Dark Harry?
1. Avada Kedavra

Disclaimer: La historia original no me pertenece, los personajes no son míos, en resumen, todo lo que puedan identificar es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago mi propia historia.

* * *

><p>Dualidad = Separación<p>

1. Avada Kedavra

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca _

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_

_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, _

_pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… _

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, _

_pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…_

-¡CRUCIO!

Estúpida profecía, estúpidos magos de la luz y estúpido él. Si tan solo hace dieciséis años le hubieran dicho que se convertiría en un juguete más del anciano director hubiera dejado que el "gran y misericordioso" Lord Cara de Serpiente lo matara con esa luz verde, pero no, tenía que hacer caso de sus instintos.

-¡PROTEGO! ¡BOMBARDA!

Pero ya no era momento de quejarse, no si quería decirle algunas cosas al causante de esta situación. Unas maldiciones bien puestas por aquí y allá y los seguidores de la oscuridad retrocedieron. Ya no le extrañaba.

-¡Harry!

Escucho gritos detrás de él, pero no quiso voltear, su mirada estaba perdida en el amanecer, su cuerpo cansado sabía que pronto dejaría de estar despierto, pero quería ver el sol una vez más antes de dormir por tiempo indefinido.

Oscuridad.

Gritos.

Nada.

Dieciséis años habían pasado desde ese 31 de octubre, fecha en la que la sombra de la traición llegó a su casa, hirió a sus padres y casi lo mata.

_16 años antes_

Era Halloween, James y Lili Potter sonreían a su hijo de solo un año que miraba asombrado a las arañas de juguete que colgaban del techo, Sirius y Remus estaban afuera acomodando calabazas y murciélagos encantados, mientras Peter leía un cuento y era ignorado por el infante.

Nadie sospechaba que había un traidor entre ellos.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, Peter se disculpó, tenía que ir con su madre enferma. Los merodeadores lo miraron condescendientes y Lili le dio una bolsa de galletas, la rata no volteó atrás al salir de la casa.

Solo unas horas más y se enterarían. Una lástima, le gustaban esas galletas.

Aquella noche la casa Potter estaba de fiesta, a pesar de estar ocultos no podían dejar de festejar halloween con el pequeño Harry, Sirius había salido de la casa para conseguir más dulces para su ahijado con Remus detrás para convencerlo de que no era una gran idea.

Lili miraba entretenida a su esposo e hijo jugar, estaba feliz de haber formado una familia con ese hombre, tal vez aún era algo inmaduro, sobretodo cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero no tenía duda de que los amaba más que a cualquier cosa, Merlín, la idea de perderlo era terrible, sabía que estaban en medio de una guerra, que su hijo estaba señalado como la persona que podría derrotar a Voldemort y que ser una hija de muggles solo empeoraba la situación, pero si tuviera que dar su vida por la de ellos lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pensamientos similares rondaban la cabeza de James mientras fingía no ver la mirada preocupada de su esposa, pero él también haría todo para que sus amores vivieran tranquilos.

Todo lo que se sintió fue una leve vibración en las protecciones. No eran sus amigos, tampoco el idiota grasiento o Dumbledore.

-Lili, llévate al niño. - Dijo James conservando la calma -Nos encontró.

Los segundos consecuentes fueron caóticos, Lili tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto del niño, ahí lo dejó en su cuna mientras buscaba el traslator de emergencia que tenía guardado.

Un segundo. La puerta se abrió violentamente.

Cinco segundos. Maldiciones de James.

Diez segundos.

**¡BOMBARDA!**

Los nervios amenazaban con acabar con ella, sus manos temblaban, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al pensar en el amor de su vida en riesgo, pero ella sabía… los dos sabían que la prioridad era mantener a Harry con vida. Su hijo.

**¡AVADA KEDAVRA!**

Silencio.

Gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras malditas, no podía continuar pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de su hijo.

Demasiado tarde.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista a un hombre vestido de negro. La adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo, intentó luchar con sus manos olvidando que era una bruja.

**¡CRUCIO!**

El dolor solo le indicaba que todo era real, tenía que hacer algo, debía salvar a su hijo. Él intentó que se hiciera a un lado, que dejara que su pequeño muriera antes que ella, pero no lo consiguió. Iracundo lanzó la maldición verde al pecho de la mujer y se deleitó al ver cómo la vida se desprendía de sus ojos.

Mami.

Una voz infantil llamó la atención del ser oscuro, en la cuna estaba el crío que estaba destinado a matarlo. Un mestizo, no un sangre pura como el niño Longbottom, un niño que puede ser señalado como su igual. Hizo a un lado el cuerpo de su valiente madre, una lástima, no era necesario que muriera, se acercó al elegido y lo analizó.

Ojos verdes, cabello negro, un núcleo mágico fuerte.

El niño era una amenaza.

-Serías un buen sirviente en el futuro, pero tu existencia es un peligro para mi. - dijo mientras hacía girar su varita - AVADA KEDAVRA.

La maldición se tomó su tiempo para llegar al cuerpo del pequeño, un rayo verde que asustó a su víctima que levantó su manita para taparse la cara.

Silencio.

El dulce sabor de la victoria. Voldemort sabía que había matado al mocoso, espero un poco y levitó el cuerpo sin vida del que sería su mayor enemigo, cuando lo tuvo frente a él soltó una carcajada fría. Sin embargo poco le duró el gusto.

Unos ojos verdes lo miraban, no era cualquier verde, era el color de la maldición asesina. De alguna manera el niño seguía vivo.

**¡SECTU…!**

No terminó de pronunciar la maldición cortante pues sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a evaporarse ante la intensa mirada del bebé. Eso no debía pasar. Como último recurso reunió toda su magia y creó una explosión, con un poco de suerte acabaría con su pequeño enemigo y le dejaría el paso libre a sus planes.

Cuando Sirius y Remus regresaron fueron testigos de la destrucción de la casa de Valle de Godric, temiendo lo peor buscaron entre los escombros a sus amigos y ahijado.

Primero fue el cuerpo de James, luego encontraron a la pelirroja y al final al pequeño Harry.

El lobo intentaba contener a su amigo que había perdido la cabeza a causa del dolor, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, en sus pensamientos secundaba los gritos del grim, juró venganza por sus amigos, lunático deseaba la sangre de la rata.

Ninguno de los dos vio como Harry abría los ojos y los mantenía fijos en el cielo oscuro, un breve destello verde fue lo único llamó la atención de los adultos que voltearon alarmados y casi mueren al ver a sus amigos sentados abrazados con el niño entre ellos.

Estaban vivos.

Aquella noche todo mago y bruja celebró la victoria del Niño-Que-Vivió sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, nadie se percató del otro niño que quedó enterrado en medio de las ruinas de la casa hasta que una sombra se acercó lo suficiente al ser atraído por el olor de la noche en un humano.

_Él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…_

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Esta historia apenas inicia, muchas cosas les espera a la familia Potter. ¿Quién es el niño que se quedó en la casa? ¿Quién será la sombra?

Estén atentos al siguiente capítulo: Espejo

Leia Elric


	2. Espejo

Hola! Les dejo el segundo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer. Harry Potter y su mundo no son míos, la presente historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Dualidad = Separación

2. Espejo

_Un espejo es una superficie reflejante, cubierta en su cara posterior por una capa de mercurio o por una plancha de metal, en la que se reflejan la luz y las imágenes de los objetos que hay delante. _

Después de aquella noche en el Valle de Godric miles de preguntas se instalaron en la mente del lobo y el grim. Ellos vieron a sus amigos muertos pero ahí estaban, sentados, vivos, y entre ellos un pequeño Harry lloroso con una herida en la frente. Tardaron algunos segundos en reaccionar e ir a abrazar a la joven pareja. Era un milagro.

Minutos más tarde aparecieron algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aurores y Dumbledore con las varitas en alto, sin embargo las bajaron al darse cuenta de la escena frente a ellos.

- James mi muchacho ¿Qué sucedió?- Albus fue quien hizo la pregunta que bailaba en los ojos de los presentes.

Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta Cornamenta hizo rememoró los últimos minutos de su vida.

- Voldemort nos encontró, seguramente Peter delató nuestro escondite, ni Remus ni Sirius estaban en casa, cuando él llegó intenté luchar pero me desarmó e hirió, no supe nada hasta que desperté y estaba afuera junto a Lili y Harry.

Dumbledore asintió silenciosamente y dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja.

- Después de que James dijera que Voldemort había traspasado el Fidelio subí con Harry a su cuarto donde estaba el traslator de emergencia que nos diste - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo - los escuché pelear y me asusté, debí apurarme, cuando estaba a punto de huir él entró, yo pelee pero me desarmó y noqueó, lo siguiente que supe es que James estaba a mi lado con el niño y la casa destruida.

Lili comenzó a llorar en brazos de su esposo, repitiendo una y otra vez que debió darse más prisa, que por su culpa casi matan a su hijo.

El silencio reinó, los presentes se dieron prisa para atender a la familia y a St. Mungo, el anciano director dirigió una segunda mirada a los otros dos merodeadores que tenían en sus brazos al pequeño Harry y se acercó a ellos.

Una sola inclinación, ninguna palabra, su atención completa estaba en los ojos del niño, sabía que no podía usar legeremancia en él sin causarle un gran daño a su mente, solo fue necesario tocar su cabeza para darse cuenta que su núcleo era blanco, no representaba una amenaza para sus planes futuros.

-Será mejor que se lleven al pequeño Harry con sus padres a St. Mungo - dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillando - yo intentaré buscar el rastro de Voldemort y de Peter.

Cuando todos desaparecieron de la escena se acercó a la casa en ruinas que alguna vez hubiera pertenecido a su familia, un rastro de magia oscura lo llamaba desde el centro del lugar. Con cuidado de no lastimar más la estructura debilitada quitó los escombros que le impedían el paso hasta la fuente de tal aberración mágica.

Ahí, en medio de tablas rotas estaba lo que se podría considerar una copia exacta del pequeño Harry, el mismo cabello oscuro indomable, la piel clara herencia de su madre y un par de ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad. Albus se detuvo en ellos. Eran verdes, si, pero no tenían nada que ver con los de su contraparte y su madre, estos eran cristalinos como las esmeraldas, penetrantes como el rayo del Avada. Interesado intentó cargar al infante, al momento en el que lo tocó una corriente de magia negra atravesó el cuerpo de Albus.

-Interesante - Dijo el anciano con los ojos brillando - de alguna manera Tom consiguió regresar como un niño, y no cualquiera, el hijo de quienes lo retaron más de tres veces.

Sacó su varita y apuntó al pequeño.

-Lo siento Tom, pero tu plan no funcionó. Avada Kedavra.

Una vez más la luz verde emergió ante la mirada sin culpa del niño, y como la vez anterior esta no lo tocó, una bruma oscura se interpuso llevándose al pequeño a un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlo.

_Cuatro años más tarde. _

El mundo mágico vivía en paz gracias al Niño-Que-Vivió, Peter Petigrew seguía en la lista de los más buscados y muchas historias se contaban sobre la desaparición del Señor Oscuro pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido, James y Lili Potter decidieron alejarse un poco de la sociedad mágica, no deseaban que se interpusieran en la educación de su hijo, principalmente por el repentino interés del ministerio sobre Harry y sus continuas insinuaciones para que permitieran algunos experimentos en él, Dumbledore acostumbraba visitarlos varias veces a la semana para platicar con el que sería su próximo pupilo, siempre le llevaba algún regalo de Zonko, la tienda de bromas de Hogsmade, y lo alentaba para hacer alguna acción temeraria.

Harry por su parte era un niño muy feliz, sabía de su papel en la caída del Lord Tenebroso, pero no le gustaba prestarle atención a eso porque no recordaba lo sucedido en aquella noche, era alguien de corazón humilde para alivio de su madre y Snape, que había arreglado sus diferencias con su amiga de la infancia y su esposo, aunque la vena traviesa de los merodeadores prometía varios dolores de cabeza en un futuro.

-Tio Canuto ¿Qué hay del otro lado del espejo? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad al analizar su imagen reflejada.

Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras limpiaba la cara del menor.

-Hay un mundo en el que todo es al revés - respondió e hizo una mueca a su reflejo - ahora será mejor que te mantengas limpio o la pelirroja me va a mandar a dormir al patio otra vez.

Harry solo asintió y salió del baño pensando en que del otro lado del espejo estaba su otro yo malvado.

No tenía idea de hasta dónde era cierto eso.

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí un niño miraba su reflejo en un lago congelado, detrás de él la nieve se cubría lentamente de color rojo. El pequeño cerró los ojos por un momento y se concentró en la imagen de una casa enorme con personas adultas que lo abrazaban, sonrió levemente y abrió los ojos.

Estaba vivo.

Taraaaaán! Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leerme, especialmente a Florfleur por su review.

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo: Lechuza Mensajera

Leia Elric


	3. Lechuza mensajera

Dualidad = Separación

3. Lechuza Mensajera

En algún lugar escuche que todos los caminos llevan a Roma, en mi caso, todos conducen a un inminente catástrofe... S. B.

—D=S—

2 de febrero de 1991

El destino es una cosa caprichosa, le gusta que las cosas sucedan en el momento y el lugar idóneos para trenzar el camino de cuantas personas sean necesarias.

Esa mañana de febrero tres niños de 10 años desayunaban en diferentes partes de Inglaterra, una mansión, una casa en los suburbios y una cabaña en el bosque, y les contaban a sus madres sobre sus planes del día hasta que fueron interrumpidos por tres lechuzas.

-¡MAMÁ!

Irónicamente la reacción de los niños fue la misma. Asombro. Mientras que de sus madres, bueno, ellas variaron entre el orgullo, el horror y curiosidad.

_Mansión Potter_

-¡James! - gritó la pelirroja - ¡Ven pronto!

Ni tres segundos más tarde había aparecido el antes nombrado con una toalla enredada en la cintura, una gorra de baño y el cepillo cogido como un arma.

-¡QUIETOS!

Carcajadas hicieron que el Potter mayor se diera cuenta de su precaria situación, no estaban bajo ataque, al menos no uno letal, cuando analizó un poco más la escena se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Su hijo había recibido su carta de Hogwarts.

Fue grande su alegría al saber que su niño iría a la misma escuela de él, sin inmutarse por su casi desnudez corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás mojando mi ropa! - dijo entre risas Harry.

_Número 4 de Privet Drive_

Un niño de cabello pajizo observa al ave delante de él, se pregunta qué pasará si toma la carta que tiene atada a su pata, lentamente y bajo la atenta mirada de la lechuza toma el papel y esta se va.

Al lado del niño sus padres ven la carta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-Creo que el siguiente año no podré ir a tu escuela, papá.

Petunia Dursley dibujó una sonrisa divertida ante la mueca incrédula de su esposo y los jaló a los dos directo a la chimenea.

-Vernon, cielo, ¿aún tiene rollo tu cámara?

-…magia?

Como no recibió respuesta fue a buscarla. Definitivamente la cara de su hermana iba a ser digna de una fotografía.

_Cabaña escondida a la mitad del bosque y alejada de la mano de cualquier dios. _

-¡AAAHHHHHH! ¡AYUDA ESTE BICHO ESTÁ LOCO!

Alarmada por los gritos de su hijo, Asha corrió a la cocina para verla convertida en un campo de batalla, de un lado Sahuri armado hasta los dientes de huevos, tomates y platos y del otro una lechuza molesta por no poder entregar su correspondencia tranquilamente como sus compañeras.

-¡BASTA!

El niño se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de guerra de su madre, se giró a verla con los hombros encogidos sabiendo que estaba metido en un gran problema, todo por culpa de una bola de plumas. La lechuza aprovechó la distracción de su atacante para dejar su carta y de paso darle un picotazo al polluelo insolente.

Curioso, Sahuri tomó la carta y la leyó el sobre.

**Sr. S. Bowden**

**Cabaña escondida a la mitad del bosque y alejada de la mano de cualquier dios**

**Inglaterra **

Extrañado se la extendió a su madre para que la revisara. Nada extraño. La abrió delante de la mirada atenta de Asha.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**Querido señor: Sahuri Bowden**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de agosto.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora**

-¿Una escuela de magia?-Preguntó el niño.

-Si, y al parecer tendrás que ir a ella - dijo sonriente ante la mirada horrorizada de su hijo - no me veas así, ya habíamos hablado de eso, ahora ayúdame a arreglar el desastre que hiciste.

-D=S-

A veces creo que el mundo me odia, en otros célebres momentos imagino que solo conspira en mi contra, sin embargo al dar una vista a mi pasado creo que he sido bendecido... Ahora me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo durará este momento?

Hola a todos! Este capítulo salió un poco chico, prometo que el próximo será de tamaño normal...

Espero con todo mi corazoncito que les haya gustado... Dejen review :)

Leia Elric


	4. Familia

** Dualidad = Separación**  
><strong> 4. Familia<strong>

_Mansión Potter - Chimenea_

-Empiezo a creer que a los magos no les gusta hacer las cosas sencillas - se quejó Vernon después de un accidentado viaje por flú.

Frente al hombre estaba su esposa con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, una mueca que solo hacía su aparición cuando ella planeaba una venganza contra alguien.

Pobre del blanco de esta vez.

Decir que estaba acostumbrado al modo de vida mágico era exagerar, aunque sabía vagamente lo que era, después de todo vivía con una bruja que no sabía que lo era hasta meses después de que se casaron. Si alguien le preguntaba jamás aceptaría que al principio se asustó al saber lo que su mujercita era capaz de hacer, quizá fueron necesarias unas largas charlas sobre lo que era y no posible con la magia. Tampoco estaba celoso del don de su amada, él sabía del dolor que había supuesto para ella el ver que su hermanita era diferente y por lo tanto no la iba a guiar por la vida como esperaba cuando eran niñas. Verla tan llena de vida era refrescante en esos días en los que el trabajo era insoportable.

Todo gracias a la bruja que se dio cuenta del bloqueo en el don de Petunia.

-¿Papá?- su hijo movía su mano de un lado al otro- vamos o nos perderemos la broma de mamá a la tía Lili.

Buscó con la mirada a su mujer y la vio hablando con una criatura de grandes orejas, un elfo si no le fallaba la memoria, cuando consiguió que el peculiar personaje aceptara guardar silencio les hizo una seña y los guió por la mansión de su cuñado hasta la cocina, ahí, sin abrir la puerta, sacó la cámara de fotos y la preparó. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

¡Clic!

La escena frente a ellos no era la más normal, James Potter estaba en paños menores, muy menores, abrazando a su hijo mientras su cuñada lo amenazaba con un cepillo de baño.

-Tuney querida, ¿estás segura que los magos son personas normales?

Una carcajada sonora, un grito de sorpresa y un avergonzado hombre intentando de todas maneras esconderse detrás de su esposa.

-Creo que no - se respondió a si mismo.

Varios minutos después.

Las dos familias se encontraban en el comedor tomando café acompañado de galletas de nuez, nadie hablaba, los niños se miraban fijamente quizá intentando leer la mente del otro sin éxito hasta que la pelirroja rompió el hielo.

-Emmm… Petunia… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó - No es que me moleste, pero no me habías hablado desde mi boda.

La aludida dejó su taza en la mesa y miró directo a los ojos de su hermana.

-En realidad había esperado a que tu me buscaras para disculparte por el incidente, pero en vista de que el ciervo te comió la lengua quise ser yo la que hiciera las paces contigo. Después de todo somos hermanas y nuestros hijos irán a la misma escuela.

Silencio.

-¿También eres un mago? -preguntó Harry, su madre le había dicho que la magia era un tema sensible para su tía.

-¡Claro que si, cómo no iba a serlo teniendo a la mamá que tengo! - respondió el niño rubio y volteo a ver a su papá - lo siento papá pero sabes que es la verdad.

Vernon revolvió el cabello de su hijo, en eso tenía razón.

-Tuney, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir? - Lili sospechaba que algo se le escapaba.

-No, ya te dije que Dudley irá a Hogwarts este año - respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo más?- volvió a intentar.

Por su parte James observaba el intercambio con interés, había algo raro, su cuñado no lucía tan incómodo ante la presencia de magia como la última vez que lo había visto, y su hijo había dicho algo sobre que era como su madre… entonces…

-Petunia, ¿de casualidad también eres una bruja?-se aventuró a preguntar.

Mala movida. Lili furiosa pisó fuertemente a su esposo por su falta de tacto y vio en sus ojos verdes que hoy dormiría en la bañera.

-Si

Nadie le hizo caso, su hermana y esposo estaban en una batalla de miradas y su sobrino los miraba sin saber qué decir.

Tranquilamente volvió a sacar la cámara de su esposo y se la dio, señaló a la familia y sonrió, después sacó su varita y apuntó en su dirección.

¡AQUAMENTI!

¡Clic!

Empapada y sorprendida Lili vio a su hermana sostener un palito.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia, pero si insistes…- volvió a tomar la taza de café y le dio un sorbo -…el caso es que después de que me casé y me fui a vivir a Privet Drive, conocí a una bruja que estaba refugiada en la casa de al lado, ella actuaba normal así que nos hicimos amigas y tomábamos el té cuando Vernon y su esposo iban a trabajar, una vez la sorprendí haciendo magia y me enfadé con ella.

_Flashback 12 años antes_

-¡ERES UNA BRUJA! - gritó Petunia molesta al ver que una de 'ellos' estaba en su casa.

La bruja en cuestión, una mujer de menos de 20 años, con el cabello rubio al punto de parecer blanco y ojos miel, la miró con una ceja levantada y siguió tomando el té.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? tú también eres una bruja - al decir las palabras movió los dedos de manera que parecía querer lanzar un hechizo.

-Eso no es cierto, él me dijo que no tenía la suficiente magia para ir a la escuela… -respondió con tristeza.

La mujer la estudió con la mirada y le tendió la mano.

-¿Me dejarías hacer una prueba?

Petunia renuente aceptó la mano ajena, cuando la tocó sintió un leve hormigueo en su brazo que se extendía hasta su pecho.

-Ahora entiendo -dijo la albina- tu magia está atrapada.

_Fin Flashback_

-…entonces ella hizo algo que ayudó a que se liberara mi magia, y me enseño a usarla.

La pelirroja estaba conmocionada. Su hermana era una bruja, pero no podía usar su magia y ella nunca la ayudó… Merlín, se sentía terrible.

-Sin embargo, quiero pensar que con esto nuestros anteriores malentendidos quedarán en el olvido, ¿Qué dices Lils?- terminó de decir Petunia con una sonrisa esperanzada.

La mujer de ojos verdes sonrió, su esposo e hijo sabían que esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno y emprendieron la huida para encontrar un refugio que los mantuviera a salvo de la furia de Lili Potter.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que quede algo claro- dijo sacando su varita - ¡Tu empezaste!

Una almohada se estampó en la cara de Petunia provocando en ella una sonora carcajada.

Los siguientes 30 minutos estuvieron llenos de risas, almohadas y hechizos de pintura. Para cuando terminaron su guerrilla el comedor distaba de ser lo que fue, ahora estaba pintado de colores extravagantes y el suelo lleno de plumas blancas. Los niños miraban con asombro a sus madres, nunca las habían visto actuar así y les gustaba esa nueva faceta en ellas.

-Supongo que eso significa que vendrán más seguido- dijo un sorprendido James a otro igualmente sorprendido Vernon.

-Es posible - respondió -dime ¿juegas golf?

Nadie imaginó que la llegada de esas lechuzas significarían la reconciliación de un par de hermanas testarudas que negaban dar su brazo a torcer, pero como dicen, la sangre llama a la sangre.

_31 de julio de 1991_

El tiempo, se había escapado como agua, la mansión Potter se encontraba de fiesta por el onceavo cumpleaños del heredero de esa noble casa.

Reunidos en el gran jardín se encontraban algunas familias aliadas de la luz como los Longbottom, Bones, Tonks y algunos maestros como Minerva, Dumbledore y Filius, enorme fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron llegar a los Dursley pues todos sabían de los celos de Petunia hacia su hermana, pero fue aún más grande su desconcierto al ver que eran tan unidas como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso su esposo y James charlaban animadamente mientras el primero le mostraba al moreno un par de bolsas con varios palos dentro.

-Petunia, querida, qué alegría verte de nuevo - Dumbledore se había acercado a las hermanas - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Petunia no confiaba del todo en el hombre, después de todo jamás le había dicho nada sobre su magia bloqueada, así que se limitó a responder de forma seca.

-Director, no debería sorprenderse, finalmente es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino.

Con la conversación zanjada se disculpó y fue a buscar algo de tomar para su hijo quien corría de un lado al otro con los otros niños.

Risas.

Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba Harry, aquella mañana había despertado con un sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón, no entendía por qué, además no era la primera vez que su ánimo bajaba de un momento a otro, había veces en las que despertaba llorando. Una vez se lo contó a Sirius, pero él solo lo había invitado a jugarle algunas bromas a su padre y tío. Eso únicamente fue una solución temporal. En otra ocasión se lo había confiado a sus padres, pero tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda. No entendía si había algo mal en él.

Decidió que pensarlo demasiado podría arruinarle la fiesta a sus amigos y familiares, así que pintó una sonrisa en su rostro y se unió a los juegos de los demás. Después de unas horas ya no recordaba su desazón de la mañana.

Para cualquier persona que viera la escena desde afuera era una perfecta utopía, pero si se era atento uno podría ver a un anciano que miraba interesado a quien esperaba fuera su nueva adquisición de su colección de peones blancos, sabía por buenas fuentes que Voldemort no estaba muerto así que usaría al chico Potter para atraerlo, debilitarlo y cumplir la profecía, aunque aquello significara la muerte del joven Harry, finalmente su objetivo era volver a ser el héroe del mundo mágico.

Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo, en un principio había pensado en llevar a Voldemort a un enfrentamiento con la joven pareja, que este los matara y quizá también acabara con Black y Lupin, de esa forma tendría el campo libre para moldear al crío como deseaba, ignorante de su pasado hasta que en un impulso de bondad él lo rescatara del mundo oscuro donde lo mantendría sumiso y de esa forma convertirlo en un muñeco más de su colección, sin embargo nada había resultado como esperaba, incluyendo la encarnación de Riddle como un niño al que no pudo matar porque consiguió escapar. Con un poco de suerte estaría muerto.

La aparición de los Dursley era otra variable que no había considerado, hasta hace unos minutos estaba seguro que la mujer no querría saber nada de su hermana, de eso de había encargado él personalmente. Al parecer lo sucedido en la boda no había sido lo suficientemente humillante para que la pareja odiara todo lo relacionado con la magia y su familia.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es una Nimbus 2000!

Esa afirmación fue suficiente para regresar la atención del anciano al presente, los niños habían formado un círculo al rededor de Harry y sus regalos. Afortunadamente el suyo había sido el primero.

- ¡Déjame montarla primero!

El dueño de la petición no era otro que el hijo menor de los Weasley, Ron, si no se equivocaba. Tenía la misma edad que Harry, pero al contrario que este era realmente pobre, y en definitiva el regalo había despertado la envidia que guardaba en su corazón.

Interesante.

Había encontrado a uno de los hilos que ayudarían a controlar su marioneta de ojos verdes. Más tarde tendría una charla con el menor.

Remus Lupin no era por nada el tío más protector de todos, y desde hacía un tiempo su lobo interior se sentía inquieto ante la presencia del director. En su fuero interno pensaba que el hombre no era tan malo, después de todo le había permitido tener una infancia normal como cualquier niño mago, sin embargo no le terminaba de gustar las constantes miradas evaluativas que dirigía a su sobrino honorario. Esperaba por Morgana que por una vez en su vida su instinto se equivocara.

—D=S—

¡Listo!

¡Cuarto capítulo arriba!

Espero que les haya gustado, efectivamente los Dursley no odian la magia, Petunia si es mágica, pero Albus nunca le dijo nada sobre eso, ella lo descubre ya siendo adulta, así que técnicamente se saltó la escuela. En cuanto a Vernon, al principio se mostraba reticente a creer en la palabra con M, pero su amor por Petunia es más fuerte que su incredulidad.

Dudley no es un matón, al menos no con Harry...

Bueno, esto ha sido el cuarto capítulo de Dualidad=Separación, estén alertas porque esto apenas inicia... muchas sorpresas siguen en el tintero...

Dejen Review :)

Att. Leia Elric


End file.
